The present invention relates to a process for making a ski or other board for gliding over snow, such as a snow-surf or monoski, comprising an upper envelope made of plastics material.
Documents FR-A-2 702 668 and FR-A-2 740 981 can be cited as state of the art. They disclose processes of manufacture which enable a decorated ski to be obtained. To that end, it is necessary, before the operation of moulding of the ski, to carry out relatively expensive cutout operations in at least one layer constituting the structure of the ski.
It is an object of the invention to obtain a ski, or other board for gliding over snow, which comprises, on the surface, embedded elements which are constituted by elements of additional layers, these elements being of reduced dimensions, and the corresponding process being particularly simple and therefore inexpensive.
This object is attained, according to the invention, by a process for making a ski or the like, comprising an outer upper envelope made of plastics material covering at least one fibrous and/or metallic reinforcing layer, alone or superposed, characterized in that it consists:
before the operation of moulding this ski, in pre-bonding on the plastics sheet which is intended to constitute said outer envelope, at least one localized additional sheet,
in using a mould with an inner surface which is recess- and boss-free at the level of said localized additional sheet(s),
in embedding said additional sheet(s) in the assembly constituted by the outer plastics envelope and the reinforcing layer, during moulding of said ski, without it having been necessary to that end to form corresponding recesses in elements of the stack forming the structure of the ski.